sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Daumen des Ingenieurs
thumb|200px|Victor Hatherley auf der Flucht. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Der Daumen des Ingenieurs (The Engineer's Thumb) erschien erstmals im März 1892 im Strand Magazine und wurde im Oktober des selben Jahres mit 11 anderen Fällen in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: Sommer 1889 :Es ist ganz klar, daß der Colonel ein kaltblütiger und verzweifelter Mann ist, absolut entschlossen, nicht zuzulassen, daß ihm bei seinem netten Spiel etwas in die Quere kommt... (Sherlock Holmes über Lysander Stark) In Dr. Watsons Praxis erscheint sehr früh am Morgen der knapp 25jährige Hydraulik-Ingenieur Victor Hatherley, der in der Nacht einen Daumen verloren hat. Da er von einem Mordanschlag spricht, schaltet Watson umgehend Holmes ein. Ihm berichtet Hatherley, dass ihn gestern in seinem miserabel laufenden Laden ein ungewöhnlich dünner Mann mit deutschem Akzent aufgesucht hat, der sich als Oberst Lysander Stark ausgab. Sehr geheimnisvoll tuend, ließ er sich wiederholt von Hatherley allerhöchste Diskretion versprechen, bis er endlich verriet, dass es um eine hydraulische Presse geht, die aus dem Lot geraten ist. Stark fördert auf seinem Grundstück nahe Reading Bleicherde, was er vor anderen Menschen verschleiert, indem er die Erde mit Hilfe der Maschine erst einmal zu Ziegeln komprimiert. Hatherley war bei alledem nicht wohl zumute, zumal er die Presse mitten in der Nacht begutachten sollte, doch konnte er auf die 50 Pfund für den leichten Job nicht verzichten, so dass er mit dem Nachtzug ab Paddington ins sieben Meilen von Reading entfernte Eyford anreiste - eine Entscheidung, die ihn fast das Leben kostete... Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle * Colonel Warburtons Wahn, ein weiterer Fall, auf den Holmes durch Watson aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Anmerkungen *Dr. Watson gibt den Zeitpunkt des Geschehens mit Sommer 1889, nicht lange nach seiner Heirat an. Anscheinend hat er ein seltsames Zeitverständnis, liegt seine Heirat mit Mary Morstan doch schon über zwei Jahre zurück. *Watson erwähnt in der Einleitung, dass dies und der Fall um Colonel Warburtons Wahn die einzigen gewesen wären, auf die Holmes dank seiner Hilfe aufmerksam geworden ist. Offenbar hat der den Fall um den Flottenvertrag vergessen, bei dem sich Percy Phelps auch zuerst an ihn wandte, mit der Bitte, sein Anliegen an Holmes weiterzutragen. *Dr. Watsons Wohn- und Praxisräume befinden sich nicht allzuweit von Paddington Station entfernt. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes hat mörderische Einfälle'' ( , Neuer Kaiser Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes und der verschwundene Bräutigam'' ( / , Heyne Verlag / Ullstein Verlag) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurden Elemente der Handlung in der 12. Episode der Serie Sherlock Holmes verwendet. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 3. Episode der Zeichentrickserie . * wurde der Fall innerhalb der russischen Serie Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson verfilmt. Unter dem Titel Sherlock Holmes im 20. Jahrhundert wurde die Handlung der Erzählung mit Elementen anderer Erzählungen erweitert. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 20. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Erik Schumann * : Als Hörspiel vom SR, mit Alexander Kerst und Heinz Leo Fischer * : Als Hörspiel von EUROPA, mit Peter Pasetti und Joachim Wichmann *2006: Als Hörbuch von AME hören, gelesen von Helmut Winkelmann * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2013: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt Comics *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes Masanori Meisaku Kessakusen *2013: Innerhalb der Reihe The Graphic Novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Der adlige Junggeselle| }} | DANACH= | }} en:The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb es:El dedo pulgar del ingeniero Daumen des Ingenieurs